30,000 Feet
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Dana and Logan got married and have three wonderful kids. Dana had always had the vision of growing old with him. But will they? Or will their time together come to an early end?
1. Tradegy Strikes

Summary: Dana and Logan got married and have three wonderful kids. Dana had always had the vision of growing old with him. But will they? Or will their time together come to an early end?

PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! (It kind of explains some things.)

Authors Note: Warning to EVERYONE! I think it's sad. It's a songfic to a song by "Assemblage 23" called 30,000 Feet. That song made me cry. It's about a plane crash if you can't tell that by the lyrics. Oh, the lyrics come in on a message so PLEASE read them. It's one of the most important parts of the whole story. And it's kinda short. So anywho, pretty much Dana and Logan have been married for nine years. They have a son named Derek who is five and then they have twins named Rose and Lilly who are three. This is much different than Trials and Errors of Love, my other story which I most def think that you should read if you haven't already. Please review to this story because I like reviews very much. See, I have a system. That system is "You review, I update." See how that works? Yeah. So review and I'll be happy. Anywho I'm gonna stop ranting so that you can read the story.

Disclaimer: Whatev.

"And then I got in trouble caused I painteded (A/N: And yes I meant to say that.) on him. Isn't that an outrage?" Derek Reese stated about kindergarten that day. He stepped through the door of is mansion of a house and looked up at his mom.

"That is an outrage Derek." Dana Reese agreed smiling, "Now, could you please help Lilly take her shoes off?" She followed her son into their home, and took off her own shoes. She motioned toward Lilly who was sitting on the floor trying to get her shoes off after another day of preschool. She was sitting next to her twin sister, Rose, who was struggling with hers as well. Rose and Lilly were very smart for their age and started Preschool early, being only three. "Oh, and help Rose, too please."

"Fine Mommy." Derek answered in an exasperated tone, "But if they're geneeisis(A/N: YES! That's supposed to say that. He's five. What do you expect. Oh, that's how he says "geniuses". Yeah.), or whatever, then why can't they take off their own dang shoes?"

Dana just chuckled and walked into the kitchen. She walked over the phone and saw that there were two new messages, so she hit the play button. The first was from Nicole Barret who had surprisingly enough become her best friend. She still hung out with Zoey and talked to her, but with Nicole she talked to her every single day. And yes, Nicole and Michael did get married, and the have three kids. Boy twins that were Derek's age and a girl that was Rose and Lilly's age. The message was about a play date and shopping but after the next message Dana didn't remember much of that.

The next was from Logan. He was supposed to be on a plane to Florida to shoot a movie. So Dana was wondering the same thing you might be wondering. Why was he calling her? The message went a little something like this. (A/N: PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE!)

"Hello if you're there pick up the phone.

I'm calling from 30,000 feet above you.

The captain's just informed us that our plane if going down.

So I'm calling for one last time to say I Love You."

"I'm not certain how much time I may have left so I'll be brief.

I'm sorry if this message only amplifies your grief.

But I couldn't bare the burden of having never said goodbye.

And the pain you feel, I promise you, will go away with time."

"I'm sorry I won't be there to watch our children grow.

Please tell them that I loved them more then they will ever know.

Tell my family and friends that I loved them all as well.

I'm sure that we will meet again but only time will tell."

"I'm sorry most of all I won't be there when you grow old.

To be there by your side and keep you warm when you are cold.

Forgive me please but I think that my time is drawing to a close.

So I've one last thing to tell you now before I have to go."

"I-"

Dana then heard screams and then a crash. She stood there shocked, the sunk down to the linoleum floors and cried. Derek heard the crying and walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy? What's wrong? What happened?"

Dana looked up with a tear and mascara stained face.

"You Daddy…….he went to sleep………..and he's never waking up again." She cocked out between tears.

Her son walked over to her and snuggled into her arms and also cried. Pretty soon, with all the commotion, Rose and Lilly came in.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried and scared Lilly.

"Daddy…….went to…..sleep….." Dana tried to finish but broke down again.

"That's alright. He's gonna wake up won't he?" Rose asked innocently. Dana shook he head. The girls ran over to the other two and snuggled close and were crying. There they were, at the climax of their lives, crying. What kind of a turning point is that?

Dana was lying in her bed crying a week after Logan died. It seemed like she could never stop crying. She had a feeling that tonight was different.

Dana then heard the bedroom door open and close. She heard footsteps and a shift in the bed. Strong arms then pulled her close and these words were whispered into her ear.

"Please don't cry." The voice was deep and raspy but she still recognized it.

"Logan?"

Author's Note: laughs evilly CLIFFHANGER! Now I have some questions. Is this all a bad dream? Is she hallucinating? Is he alive? Have they even left PCA yet? Will there be a sequel? REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT!

Press the pretty purple button!

PRESS IT!

Don't make me get violent!

HURRY!

Why are you reading this? I told you to press the pretty purple review button!

Gosh.

I'm gonna end this now.

Don't forget to review!

Love my reviews lots!

--Lani


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: Heeelllo. Sorry to those who thought this was a chapter. It's note because this story was an OneShot. Meh heh heh. I know you all hate me buuut get over it because I am writing a sequel. And a treqel. Possibly. Okay yeah a treqel. And I want to hear some guesses! What do you think happened. Is Logan really alive? What do YOU (My wonderful reviewers) think? Tell me and maybe that will happen! And I am open to any suggestions that you may have!

-Lani


End file.
